De un solo golpe
by Felias Fenix
Summary: Un solo golpe puede romper mucho más de lo que a simple vista se ve... Parejas: RonHarry unilateral, HarryDraco, RonHermione


_Buen Dia a todos los lectores... En este caso, el fic no es mio... Es de un amigo, Nihilantropo, que como no tiene cuenta aqui en FF, yo se lo publicaré... Él, tanto como yo esperamos que les guste este fic..._

* * *

**De un solo golpe **

Harry está tumbado en el suelo, parece asustado. No deja de sangrar y me mira como si siempre hubiera sabido que este momento iba a llegar. Creo que le he roto la nariz. Me sudan las manos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Harry y yo fuimos amigos, pero ya pronto nadie se acordará de eso. Ni siquiera Hermione. Le miro fijamente con los nudillos calientes. Parece tan indefenso con el tabique nasal partido y la manga y el pantalón manchados de sangre, y entonces siento un miedo terrible. Un frío desolador avanza por mi espalda como una cucaracha. No lo había planeado y, sin embargo, siempre he querido saber qué se siente al golpear con todas tus fuerzas aquello que más deseas. Destrozar un sueño como rompiendo un espejo de un martillazo. De un solo golpe.

La luna se refleja en el verde de sus ojos; se mezcla con el brillo de quien quiere llorar, pero no puede. Uno de los dos debería decir algo. Me tiemblan las rodillas. Me quiero ir y no me muevo. El tiempo se ha detenido entre nosotros. El mundo se ha callado y espera una explicación, una disculpa, un beso, un aullido, una caricia. Cualquier cosa menos esto. Tal vez otro golpe.

- Me das asco, Harry.

Quiero decirle que lo siento, ayudarle a levantar. Darle un abrazo. Llorar sobre su pecho. Sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Acariciar el sudor de su cuello. Quiero que sea mío y sólo mío y entonces digo:

- Llora si quieres.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Buena pregunta.

- ¿Te burlas de mí?  
- Creí que tú lo entenderías.

Trágate tus sucias palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que entender?

No entiendo nada. No quiero entender.

- Eres mi mejor amigo.

Ya he escuchado suficiente. Doy media vuelta y me alejo con paso firme. Quiero correr, pero no quiero parecer nervioso o vulnerable. No quiero que Harry sienta compasión de mí. Quiero esconderme, perderle de vista antes de volver a sentir ese dolor tan fuerte en el pecho; antes de que Harry descubra toda la verdad.

Camino deprisa y, sin embargo, me siento lento y pesado como en uno de esos sueños en los que tratas de correr y no puedes. Y te levantas sudado.

Me sudan las manos. Harry lo es todo para mí y acabo de romperle la nariz. He roto mucho más que eso.

De un solo golpe.

- ¿Adónde vas?

Tengo sangre en el brazo.

- Si te vas ahora, no vuelvas. Si te vas así, no quiero volver a verte.

Su sangre se mezcla con mi sangre sobre mi piel.

- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más¿Me oyes?

Sus gritos hacen que todo sea más fácil.

Cuando le pierdo de vista, deja de gritarme. Me siento sobre una roca. No hay más luz que la luz de la luna. Vuelvo a sentir frío. Contemplo mi brazo ensangrentado. Su sangre. Mi sangre. Unidos como hermanos. Inseparables. Harry y Ron. Nadie sabe lo que eso significa en realidad. Ni siquiera Hermione. Ni siquiera Harry. Sentado en medio de la nada, solo y muerto de frío, me lamo el brazo. La piel, los nudillos. Lamo su sangre y la mía. Y empiezo a llorar. Me ahogo. Lloro como un bebé. Lloro como Harry nunca sabrá llorar. Me ha roto el corazón.

- Los hombres no lloran – decía mi madre – y las señoritas no hablan de sexo.

Me siento tan solo, tan desgraciadamente estúpido. Siento haberlo perdido todo. De un solo golpe. Me ha dolido más que a él. Pero ya no tenía remedio. Las historias de amor, por llamarlas de alguna manera, acaban siempre de la misma forma.

Todos creen que soy muy feliz. Que Hermione y yo estamos predestinados a estar juntos. Harry lo cree. Que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Hermione también lo cree, pero se equivocan. Sólo quiero que Harry venga y esté a mi lado. Que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Antes de Hermione. Antes de esta maldita fiesta.

Las fiestas en casa de los Malfoy siempre han sido muy aburridas. No sé por qué nos molestamos en venir. Creo que Harry está tratando de arreglar las cosas con Draco, pero pierde el tiempo. Draco es un pijo consentido y siempre lo será. Invita a todo el mundo como si acudir a su mansión fuera el acontecimiento del año, como si fuera una especie de obligación. Draco nos envía invitaciones a su fiesta como quién paga impuestos, pero sólo quiere pavonearse. Todo el mundo critica a Draco Malfoy, pero están todos aquí. Es ostentoso: las estatuas de marfil, las copas de cristal; los muebles, los vestidos; Draco Malfoy.

No pasan ni cinco minutos y ya he perdido de vista a Harry. Es un tipo importante. Todo el mundo quiere hablar con él. Acabamos de llegar a la fiesta y ya me he quedado a solas con Hermione. Es como estar completamente solo.

Cinco minutos y bla, bla, bla. No la soporto. La gente tiende a creer que no me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor; que no me entero de nada. Creen que va con mi carácter. Pero yo lo veo todo. Y sufro. No hablo mucho, porque me dedico a escuchar. Paso el tiempo observando a los demás. Eso crea una distancia insalvable entre yo y el mundo. Hace que me sienta abandonado. Nadie puede acceder a mí. Solamente Harry Potter. El mismo Harry que desaparece entre la multitud nada más llegar a cada fiesta.

- Defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos es como defender nuestros propios derechos. Hoy son los elfos, mañana podemos ser nosotros…

Es fácil seguirle la corriente a Hermione. Solo tienes que mirarla de vez en cuando. Se interesa tanto a sí misma, que solo con tu presencia ya es suficiente para sentir que tiene un público que la escucha. En realidad está llena de miedo. Como yo. Supongo que por eso le gusto. A veces me pregunto cómo hemos podido llegar a esta situación. Ya no lo recuerdo. Si lo recordara quizá podría poner fin a todo. Pero el tiempo pasa sin más y parece que eso hace que vivir así sea algo inevitable. Yo no he escogido nada de lo que tengo y sin embargo estoy aquí; y Harry no está conmigo.

- Ron, no me estás escuchando.  
- Sí, sí. Los elfos domésticos no son en realidad inferiores a nosotros.  
- Exacto. Tenemos que terminar de una vez con este tipo de jerarquías discriminatorias en el mundo mágico…

Y bla, bla bla. ¿Veis qué fácil?

Miro a mi alrededor: primer síntoma de aburrimiento. No veo más que personas. Chicos. Chicas. Bebiendo, charlando. Hermione.

- Los elfos también tienen sentimientos y sufren. Hemos de protegerlos.

Es posible que no se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia. Creo que podría irme a casa y nadie notaría la diferencia. Creo que podría partirme una estatua de mármol en la cabeza y todos seguirían brindando animadamente en sus grupos de amigos. No soy nadie para ellos.

Hasta no hace mucho, Harry parecía demostrarme que yo le importaba. Que tenía una conexión conmigo. Con nadie más se comportaba igual. Luego, apareció Hermione. Hace tiempo que siento que Harry no me mira como antes. No me mira a los ojos. Ocupa su tiempo haciéndose el importante. Amar a Harry Potter significa tener que compartirlo con todo el mundo. Harry llega a una fiesta y desaparece. Siempre hace lo mismo. Amar a Harry Potter significa estar solo. Porque Harry es de todos y yo ya empiezo a cansarme de eso.

- Hola. ¿Habéis visto a Harry?  
- Se ha ido a casa- digo.  
- Eh… No. Hace un momento estaba con nosotros. No sé dónde se habrá metido.

Hermione siempre tan complaciente.

- Vale. Gracias.

Se toma cualquier pregunta como si le estuvieran haciendo un examen oral. Hermione va por la vida como si fuera alumna de la gente.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho que se había ido a casa?  
- No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama ese chico.  
- Ron¿qué te pasa?  
- Tengo que ir al baño.

Mientras camino hacia la escalera siento que la mirada de Hermione me persigue por toda la sala. Prefiero no mirar atrás, no sea que salga corriendo detrás de mí. Por el camino me encuentro personas que no me importan lo más mínimo. Hola. Desconocidos. Hola. Compañeros de clase. Hola¿qué tal? Ninguno de ellos es él, y sin embargo veo el nombre de Harry en cada una de sus miradas. Camino deprisa. No quiero que nadie me hable. Tropiezo con la gente, con sus caras, derramo sus bebidas. Mientras subo corriendo la escalera puedo ver a lo lejos la mirada preocupada de Hermione. Por el camino, me desabrocho el cuello de la camisa.

El baño está ocupado. ¿No odiáis cuando pasa eso? Hacer cola para mear en el baño de una casa particular. Esta mansión tiene pinta de tener dieciséis cuartos de baño, pero prefiero esperar. Justo delante de mí, sentados sobre una especie de banqueta neogótica, una pareja comparte saliva y otros fluidos en un beso. Empieza a parecerme lo más interesante de la noche cuando se percatan de mi presencia. El baño sigue ocupado.

- Oye¿tú no eres el amigo de Harry Potter?  
- No. Creo que me confundes con uno de mis hermanos.  
- ¿Tú no eres Ron Weasley?

Será mejor buscar otro baño. Tengo la sensación de llevar toda la noche huyendo de algo y no sé de qué. Hoy todo el mundo me resulta molesto.

- Si ves a Harry dile de mi parte que mola un montón.

¿Se puede ser más patético?

De pronto, el pasillo se bifurca en tres. Lamentablemente, ningún cartel indica donde está el lavabo más cercano. Espero no perderme. Sigo adelante y finalmente decido subir al tercer piso. Mi lógica me dice que tiene que haber por lo menos un baño en cada planta. Pero el panorama se torna desolador. Por suerte, la situación no es tan urgente y puedo esperar. Imaginaos una pared llena de puertas, más de diez. ¿Cuál será el maldito baño? Abro la primera y es una biblioteca. La segunda, estanterías llenas de libros. Camino un poco hacia delante. Abro otra puerta al azar. Más libros. Estoy a punto de volver abajo cuando, inesperadamente: la voz de Harry.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Oigo a Harry hablar desde detrás de una de las puertas. No consigo escuchar lo que dice. Hay alguien con él. Escucho un murmullo que me resulta familiar.

Pongo mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto toda mi vida. Sus voces parecen susurrar y se combinan con extraños silencios. Mi mano gira el pomo lentamente. Dos voces. Harry escondido en una habitación con alguien. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero descubrir lo que estoy descubriendo. No quiero saberlo. No quiero verlo. Abro la puerta. De un solo golpe.

- ¿Ron?

No puedo respirar.

Acabo de interrumpir un apasionado beso. Harry tiene el pantalón desabrochado. Me he quedado mudo. Harry tiene una mano sobre su cuello; con la otra le está bajando la ropa interior. Mi voz se ha ido de vacaciones y no sé si volverá. Harry tiene la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Me mareo. Su vello púbico asoma rubio entre los dedos de Harry. Es del mismo color que su pelo. Harry Potter me acaba de matar. De un solo golpe. Me muero.

- Ron¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus labios. Sus manos. Su pelo. Su cuello. Su ropa interior. Puedo ver dentro de sus calzoncillos una enorme erección. La enorme erección de Draco Malfoy.

Después recuerdo estar corriendo. El pasillo. Más de diez puertas. Recuerdo casi caerme por las escaleras. Recuerdo a Harry detrás de mí.

- ¡Ron¡Espera!

Recuerdo atravesar la fiesta. Alguien cae al suelo. Recuerdo un vaso roto. Sangre en mi brazo. Corro y corro. Empujo a todo el mundo. Siento que no puedo salir de allí. La cabeza me va a estallar. Recuerdo a Hermione. Y luego, la luna, el jardín de los Malfoy. Harry me agarra por el brazo y le golpeo con todas mis fuerzas. Hubiera querido arrancarle la cabeza. Harry Potter acaba de arruinar mi vida.

Mi pulso vuelve despacio a su ritmo habitual y siento frío. Mucho frío. He dejado todas mis cosas dentro. La cabeza me da vueltas y más vueltas. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que he visto. Mi peor pesadilla. Sus manos. Las manos de Harry en sus pantalones. Las manos que me cogen por los hombros cuando tengo miedo y me acarician la cara cuando estamos solos en la habitación. Sus ojos. Sus labios pegados a los labios de Draco. Esto es demasiado para mí. Me imagino pegando a Harry una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Quiero destrozar su rostro hasta dejarlo totalmente irreconocible. Quiero que Harry Potter deje de ser Harry Potter.

- Vas a coger frío.

Hermione. La última persona con la que quiero estar en este momento. Viene abrigada y con mi capa en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las palabras de Harry resuenan en mi cabeza sin descanso. Hermione coloca la capa sobre mis hombros y se sienta junto a mí.

- Estaba preocupada por ti.

A veces pienso que Hermione cree que soy un elfo doméstico. Se pasa el día cuidando de mí. Sin embargo, logra lo contrario de lo que pretende. Me roba la libertad. En cada gesto, cada mirada. Me hace esclavo de sus favores. Me tiene encadenado a cada uno de sus cuidados. No tengo escapatoria.

- ¿Por qué has pegado a Harry?

Estoy sentado sobre una roca, con sangre en el brazo, muerto de frío. Tengo los ojos rojos de llorar y Hermione me pregunta por Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

Quiero decirle la verdad. Quiero decirle que Harry se lo está montando con el rubito y que me ha hecho más daño que nunca nadie en toda mi vida. Quiero decirle que amo a Harry Potter. Quiero soltarlo de una vez.

- No tienes que decir nada si no quieres- dice.

No puedo más.

- Harry es nuestro amigo y tenemos que apoyarle.

Harry. El verde de sus ojos. Más de diez puertas. La luna. Sangre. De un solo golpe. Me muero de frío. La gran erección de Draco Malfoy.

- A mí también me sorprendió mucho al principio. Y me enfadé.

Un momento…

- Pero tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo. Harry nos necesita.

¿Hermione lo sabía?

- Draco no es tan mal chico en el fondo. No lo es. Le va a hacer mucho bien estar al lado de Harry.

Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía. Hermione, hija de la gran puta.

- Vamos a darle una oportunidad.

Mentirosa. Farsante. Te miro a los ojos y solo veo mentiras, mentiras, mentiras… Hermione, la mujer de mi vida. Eres un fraude. Todos lo somos. Ron y Harry. Draco y Harry. Ron y Hermione. Esto es lo más cerca que se puede estar de tocar fondo.

- Ron¡vamos! No me gusta verte así…

Hermione pone una mano en mi rodilla. Me abraza por detrás. Está tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. Me coge la mano.

- Te sudan las manos.

Ya no puedo llorar más.

Mentirosa.

Ya no tengo nada que perder. Cuando estás tan lleno de mierda, la idea de tocar fondo empieza a resultar atractiva. Cuando todo a tu alrededor está tan podrido, dar un paso más se convierte en un reto.

Hermione está tan cerca que casi no tengo que hacer nada. En un gesto, su lengua en mi boca. Nos besamos apasionadamente como si fuera de verdad. Como si estuviéramos enamorados. Nuestro primer beso. Una interpretación casi perfecta. Somos una estafa. Un espejismo, una invención. Todas mis ilusiones desmoronadas; una cascada de trozos de cristal. Todo lo que hasta ahora tenía sentido para mí no es más que un montón de despojos. Una ruina. Todo lo que fue, ocurrió solo dentro de mis humildes fantasías. Pero ya no ocuparán más ningún lugar en mi interior. Se acabó.

Ron y Hermione. Es lo que quieren todos.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen muchos reviews, que pondran contento al autor de este hermoso y triste fic..._

_Saludos y **Felices Fiestas!!!!** a Todos..._


End file.
